


The Last Survivor

by Nzbuggels



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nzbuggels/pseuds/Nzbuggels
Summary: The horde of lifeless Zombies were coming closer and closer, their smell becoming even more unbearable by the second. Many had deformed bodies; limbs sticking out at odd angles, skin like old crinkled paper and their lips the color of rusted iron.It was like looking into an endless, black void. There was no real life there, not anymore.Horrid moans came from the hordes hanging jaws, wanting human flesh, wanting me.With adrenaline pumping in my veins, I ran for my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a creative writing piece for school, but I decided to turn it into a fic :)

Days fall into a blur since my encounter with the virus, it had wreaked havoc on the world.  
Countries have fallen, Cities gone up in flames and majority of the population have become these lifeless monsters.  
Undead patrolling the streets, guarding the masses of decomposing bodies, most of which are left to the flies and birds.  
There is little chance of surviving in this world, even if you do survive you would wish that you didn't. 

I’ve been lying low in an old, dusty, abandoned house on a farm outside the edge of the city, but I can never stay too long in one place. The Walkers, as I call them, will pick up my scent.  
I learnt that the hard way when a horde of lifeless walkers came for me.

It’s time to leave, find a new place. A new place to call home in this dead world.  
Picking up my green camo backpack and strapping my army knife to my leg, just above the rip in my old, torn jeans. I leave and don’t look back.

I make my way back to the city following the crumbling gravel road. I look up into the distance and notice that the city has come into view, but it's not the city I remember.  
I remember that the city was always moving, cars, people, busses, trains. Never still.

Stadiums, Churches, Hospitals, Libraries, always welcoming and bright, but now they are all crumbling back into the Earth before my eyes.  
All of the people that were a part of the city are either turned, dead or somehow survived like me.  
However, I haven't seen anyone alive since the virus spread across the city.  
To my knowledge, I am the last survivor.

I look up towards the sky, to quell the tears that pool in my eyes.  
I take a deep breath to calm myself down, but instant regret spreads over my face as I inhale the scent of the millions of decaying corpse that lay within the city.  
The thick, humid air bombards my nostrils, I then feel my stomach twist and turn at the foul scent. I stop for a second and collaps my hands onto my knees, then before I know it, the gravel below my boots is covered in my last nights dinner.  
With every step closer towards the city, the odor gets stronger and stronger.  
The smell is worse than death. 

Reaching the outskirts of the dead city, I climb to the top of a building using the rusted fire escape, I'm lucky it was still intact. At the top of the building I look out towards the centre of the infected city, I notice that it is nearly impossible to make it past the colony of walkers patrolling the streets. “I'm going to need a distraction,” I mumble to myself.

As I am rummaging through my bag to find something to make a distraction, my body jolts up in shock, I hear gunshots in the distance. Not just one gunshot either, there are multiple. I look out into the distance and see the lifeless horde is making their way towards a large warehouse.

I look around and notice that I am able to get through the city with ease now,  
“Oh shit, those idiots are about to be lunch.” I assume and climb down the rusted ladder.  
As I am climbing to the bottom of the ladder, guilt pours through my body and I stop in my tracks.  
“*sigh* These idiots are going to get me killed.” I mutter through my clenched teeth, then make a break for the infested warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Running through a polluted street I come across walkers, their blood-stained heads dart towards me, like I’m a piece of meat that has just been thrown into a lion pen.  
My eyes dart from walker to walker, there is no other choice, I have to fight. “Shit, I don’t have time for this” I cuss under my breath.  
My hand reaches for my blade but my eyes never leaving the first walker that approaches me. The endless void is getting closer and closer. Moans escape their disgusting mouths and their rotting arms reach for my flesh.  
I duck avoiding the rotting flesh and swing my arm and the blade connects with the stiff, undead’s head. A direct blow to the head is the only way to kill these things. It’s body drops to the ground like the lifeless, meat sack it is. I take care of the others with ease; wipe the bloody knife on the icy skin of the bodies that lay beneath me.  
After watching the dead rip open my friends, family and strangers, and eat them like wild wolves, there was no more sentimentality for these lifeless monsters anymore. It was easier if you didn't think of them as people at all.

The gunshots continue, which is a good sign because it shows that they are still alive.  
The murmurs of the hordes moans and chattering teeth are getting louder. I notice that all the walkers have gathered around the entrance of the warehouse, I take this opportunity and sneak around the back avoiding these lifeless monsters. 

I see the ‘Exit’ door and try to open it, to my surprise it is unlocked. I put a piece of wood between the door so it doesn't close, I might need a quick getaway.  
I take off my backpack and grab out my handgun, “Last resort,” I say nervously and tuck the gun in the back of my jeans. I flip my backpack over my shoulder and enter the last place I might ever see. 

Screams and gunshots echo through my ears, I swiftly move through the dim-lit warehouse.  
Suddenly, I stop in my tracks and hide behind one of the last standing shelves, my forehead dripping sweat, my hands are trembling. My eyes cannot witness this monstrosity. I gasp, there are about 20 walkers all piling on top of one another, furiously try to claw the living, who are hiding in a small room behind a large window.

Fear gushing over me, I try to calm my shaky breath as I look through the gaps of the wooden shelf trying to see how many survivors are in the room. It’s no use, the walkers and blood stains on the window make it impossible to see inside. 

I start to slowly back away to get a better view inside, but my worse nightmare becomes my reality. I trip over a empty can and tumble backwards knocking over boxes full of glass bottles. The noise echoes so loud that the lifeless monsters stop chattering their teeth and choke on their moans. The warehouse is dead silent.

In no time their decaying heads dart towards me, a cold sweat runs down my spine.  
I only have one choice. I have to use my last resort.  
The lifeless monsters are closing in. My shaking hand reaches for my gun, I grasp the deadly weapon and quickly swing it around, I instantly press the gun to the zombie’s forehead and pull the trigger. The pale, wrinkled body drops to the ground, I don’t stop for a second before I shoot another, and another and another. Body's drop to the ground like flies. 

Panic floods through my body, I pull the trigger but only air fires out of the barrel.  
Throwing the gun to the side I pull out my knife.  
Firmly planting my feet in a fighting position and wait for the walking meat sack in front of me to make its move, it reaches for me but I swiftly dodge and stab it in between it's eyes. Blood the colour of black ash splatters on me. I pull out my knife and get ready to kill the next one. 

Suddenly something tugs firmly on my backpack, making me fall backwards. I look behind and see that it was a walker. I don't have time to get up, this is the end.  
Walkers surrounding me, their blood stained teeth chatter louder than I have ever heard before, their dreadful moans yearn for me, there is no escape.  
I close my eyes and wait for my painful end. I wait and wait and wait, but my end does not come.  
Slowly opening my eyes, all of the walkers body’s dropping to the ground, black blood splattered everywhere, the once white tiles are now drenched in a pool of black liquid.  
The gunshots that once bombarded my eardrums are now non existent, the only thing I can hear is my own heart beat.

My blurry vision shows that the people who I came here to save, are now saving me.  
A grateful smile appears on my face as one of the survivors extenders their hand to help me up, it takes me a second before I find my balance but once I do, we run.  
Stumbling out of the heavy exit door, and slamming it shut on the walkers.  
Fresh air fulls my oxygen deprived lungs and I can finally breath again.  
I look around at the other survivors and notice that they are staring at me. “Ahh, hey I’m Elyza, Elyza Lex.” I cautiously introduce myself. The other survivors smiled, and it was at this point I realized that, I was not the last survivor.


	3. Chapter 3

A sign of relief flows over me as a young brunette walks up from the back of the group and introduces herself. “I’m Alicia Clark and this is my brother Nick and my Mom, Madison, and this is Ofelia.” she says pointing to the group. I didn't take much notice of the others because the person standing in front of me is the only one that interest me.   
“So how did you end up in that situation, huh?” I nervously chuckle. Elyza Lex nervous around pretty girls, well this is a first.

“Well long story short, we needed supplies and this genius *points to Nick* thought that he could walk through a horde of walkers by himself. We are so thankful that you helped us, otherwise we would have been walker lunch.”  
I chuckle to myself “I guess Nick didn't get very far then.” Madison stares at me but doesn't say a word.   
“Hey! I got into the warehouse thank you very much, but then I tripped.” Nick explains. 

“So where you folks heading?” I question,   
“North, we have heard that there's less dead there.” Ofelia speaks up. Madison scolds her and I bet that she's going to get yelled at later.  
“There is dead everywhere, ma'am. No matter where you go, they will be there.” I explain.

The sun moves behind a cloud and it becomes very hazy, “I have a place in the city that I have stayed at a few times since the virus hit, if you guys want to set up camp for the night. There's even hot water.” I say and everyone's faces lights up, especially the beautiful brunette’s. 

“Whoa hold on, we have to talk about this.” Madison says to the group, which obviously does not include me.   
“Sure take your time, It’s not like we are going to be walker lunch anytime soon.” I say and wink at Alicia. 

“I’m not sure Alicia.” Madison complains,  
“Mom, she just risked her life to save some strangers, I don't think she would do that just to kill us in our sleep.” Alicia states and Nick agrees, so does Ofelia. Madison is still unsure.   
“Mom please.” Alicia pleads.  
Madison finally agrees, “Fine. Just one night.”  
Alicia turns and faces me “Well, lead the way Blondie.” 

We make it to the apartment, after clearing most of the walkers on the way. I knock on the apartment building door, and to no one's surprise a walker shows up on the other side of the glass. “Stand back, I got this.” I say and open the door and shove my knife in the walker's skull. I chuck the body to the side and enter the building. The rest follow. 

“Here we are apartment 23.” I say and open the door, letting them walk in first. I am 100% sure that there is no walkers in my apartment.   
“Food!” Nick yelps, “sure help yourself, I wasn't planing coming back here anyway.” I say with a gesture to help themselves. Madison makes her way to the kitchen and turns on the tap and water flows out, now it's her turn for her face to light up. I see Alicia heading straight for my bed and just collapsing on it. 

I give everyone time to settle in, then head for the shower.   
As hot water pierces my tattooed body, the dried blood washes from my body and runs down the drain. Once the water was clear again I hoped out. Wrapping the towel around my body, I hear a knock on the bathroom door. “hold on.” I say, desperately getting dressed.  
I walk out of the bathroom and see Alicia waiting by the door. Majority of my tattoos are visible since I'm in a tank-top and jeans.   
Alicia looks surprised, but if i’m not wrong, also checking me out. “You knocked?” I say with a smug look.

“Oh right, um I was wondering, where should we sleep?” She slowly explains, eyeing up my tattoos. “I saw that you headed straight for the bed, and that's not a problem. But you will have to sleep with me.” I say with a grin.   
“Huh? Ah, what.” Alicia says flustered and blushed cheeks.   
“Not like that, unless…. Never mind I mean the bed is mine but I wouldn't mind sharing it with you.” I calmly announce. This makes Alicia more comfortable. “What about the others?” She asks, “They can sleep on the couches or floor, what ever they prefer.” Satisfied with this answer Alicia walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower, but before she shuts the door she turns back to me and unclasps her bra under her shirt; lets it drop to the floor. I stand there and raise an eyebrow and smirk, she slowly closes the door and I walk to the kitchen repeating the last few seconds in my head. 

I open one of the cupboards and grab a box of cereal, avoiding conversation with Madison. I then sit down on the couch and munch away. Shortly after, Nick joins me. “So what gave you the bright idea to walk into a horde of zombies?” I question.   
“Well, I really wanted a pack of doughnuts from the warehouse.” Nick said sarcastically.  
“Yeah doughnuts make you do crazy things.” I respond just as sarcastic, Nick laughs and I hear Ofelia laugh in the other room.   
“Seriously, did you want a death wish?” I question, looking directly at Nick.  
“I had a, theory.” I nod for Nick to continue with his ‘theory’ “My theory was that if I covered myself in blood, walker blood. Then I would become invisible to them, like some type of camouflage.” He explained.  
Intrigued I respond “Interesting, I’m guessing it didn't work, since you almost became lunch?”  
“Oh, no it worked alright. I just tripped and made too much noise and they noticed.” He gestured to his bloodstained t-shirt.   
I throw some cereal in my mouth, contemplating whether Nick is just crazy or if his theory is actually genius, how something so simple can be so effective. 

I get pulled out of my thoughts by a semi naked Alicia running through the apartment with just a towel wrapped around her, looking for clothes. She quickly walks into my room, I guess looking for clothes, but she's not going to find them in the draws, I get up and knock on the bedroom door, “Shit, where the fuck are her clothes.” I hear Alicia cuss.   
“Alicia, you aren't going to find any clothes in the draws.” I say.   
“Where are they then?” She asks confused.  
“I’m coming in, I’ll show you.” I warn.

I open the door and see Alicia sitting on the bed with just a towel wrapped around her tanned body. Her hair dripping down her shoulders, the droplets flowing down her body. Yikes, I think she saw me staring. 

I quickly move to the cupboard on the other side of the room to take away some of the awkwardness, and reach up and grab a cardboard box. But suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist and wet hair on my back. “Thank you for saving us today. I really thought I was going to die.” Alicia says quietly. She lets go and backs away, I look at her and say “I swear you will not die on my watch.”   
Avoiding awkwardness, Alicia says “Alright Blondie pass me the clothes.”  
“Yes ma’am.” I say and put the box on the bed and watch as she rummages through it.   
I leave the room once she finds a outfit, and make my way back to the kitchen and see that Madison has made some type of meal for everyone. To me it looks like a flat pancake with some green gooey stuff but, hey she's trying. However, I think i'm going to stick to my cereal.


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone is bathed and fed we decided to settle down for the night, Nick suggested that we should have a “bonding night” so we all sat in the lounge, Alicia and Ofelia on the couch Madison on a single chair and me and Nick on the floor, we all started talking about our life before all this, and the ones we lost so we could survive, so naturally it got quite emotional.   
Nick tells us his story of his first encounter of the virus and how everyone thought he was crazy, but from what I saw this afternoon he still is crazy. 

Alicia goes on to tell us that see was a straight A student at school and about her boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend that turned and how she felt so helpless when this whole situation started.   
I listen to Alicia and hear the guilt in her voice when she tells her story, it’s like she wanted to help everyone. 

I wait for everyone to calm themselves and start telling my story, “I was at College when I first came into contact with the dead.”  
*Flashback*  
I was in the art room listening to music through my headphones just trying to relax before my exam the next day, then I looked out the window and saw a horde of dead collage students coming my way, so I did what any sane person would do and ran for my life and didn't stop until I got back to my apartment just a few buildings down from the campus.

I locked myself in my room and calmed myself down, reaching for my phone I rang my mom but no answer a wave of panic washed over me and I rushed for my backpack and started throwing clothes, food, water and a blanket in my bag, I grabbed a few knifes from the kitchen as well but at the time I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that I was scared to death of those things and I couldn't get a hold of my family.

I heard the screams of my former college students and looked out my window, and what I saw next scarred me for life, I saw 3-4- walkers tackle one of my friends on the once beautiful green campus field that I use to spend my afternoons studying on, now drenched with blood, I witnessed the walkers tear my friend apart just like wild animals. 

It was at that moment I knew these things weren't human, with my eyes blurry from the tears I quickly make it out of my room and down to the apartment garage, avoiding everyone I could.   
Once I got to the garage, I ran to my bike, my black sports bike and start her up and accelerated as fast as I could, swerving in and out of cars to get as far away from this city as possible.   
I drove and drove until my bike ran out of fuel, luckily I arrived at a old abandoned house far out of the city and had stayed their for a good portion of the outbreak. It felt like a really bad nightmare.  
When I stayed there the first few days one or two walkers showed up and that's when I learnt what they were and what they were really capable of and learnt that there was no hope for them.  
*Flashback Ends*

“I really hope that my mom and some of my friends are still alive, they are all fighters.   
And I know that Octavia and Raven won't go down without a fight.” I say to bring a smile to everyone's face, but the smile quickly fades as we all know the truth. It's hard to survive in this world. 

“Well I think that's enough stories for one night,” Ofelia says eyeing up the other half of the couch, I nod my head in agreement and I hear the soft yawn from the tired brunette, my stomach flutters as I make eye contact with her, I give her a light smile and she returns it and heads to the bedroom. I get up and go to the front door and put the extra lock on, never to safe.   
Madison and Nick find some left over pillows and blankets in the apartment cupboard and make beds on the floor. I turn off the dim lit light and make my way to my bedroom, where I find Alicia already fast asleep, I take off my jeans and hop in the bed next to Alicia, the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep is the soft, calm breaths coming from the cute brunette next to me.


End file.
